


The Winding Rope

by GeckoGirl89



Category: Angel: the Series
Genre: Curse What Curse, Established Relationship, F/M, Fade to Black, Japanese Rope Bondage, Kink Exploration, POV Angel (BtVS), breast bondage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-05
Updated: 2017-05-05
Packaged: 2018-10-28 07:15:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10826397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GeckoGirl89/pseuds/GeckoGirl89
Summary: The careful tie that he had done behind her back would keep her arms immobile, as Cordelia had requested. The rope that surrounded her breasts was really just for fun.





	The Winding Rope

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt "Author’s Choice, author’s choice, shinju" on fic-promptly: http://fic-promptly.dreamwidth.org/318398.html?thread=11410110#cmt11410110
> 
> (Basically written because Angel's a perv and so am I. Let's just pretend that whole "curse" thing isn't a problem and that Angel and Cordelia are together, 'kay?)

When Cordelia had suggested that she be tied up when they were in bed together, Angel had done his research. Cordy had teased him for being a nerd, but Angel just wanted to make sure that whatever they did together would be safe and enjoyable for both of them.  
  
The careful tie that he had done behind her back would keep her arms immobile, as Cordelia had requested. The rope that surrounded her breasts was really just for fun.  
  
When Angel had seen the technique illustrated in the book on Japanese bondage, his cock had immediately stiffened when he pictured Cordy bound like that. But it was nothing compared to the real thing.  
  
Cordy was splayed out naked in Angel's bed, with her large breasts displayed even more prominently than usual. Her dusky nipples were standing at attention, and her chest heaved as Cordelia panted for breath. But Angel could tell that she was panting only from arousal from the glazed expression in her eyes and the way that the scent of her natural lubrication wafted out between her spread, unbound legs.  
  
Cordelia arched an eyebrow at him. "Well, you've got me all tied up now. Are you going to do something, or are you going to sit there drooling all day?"  
  
Angel chuckled. He was glad Cordy hadn't wanted to be gagged, because he loved hearing her sarcastic comments. In this case, she wasn't particularly far from the truth. She did make quite the delectable sight.  
  
Angel leaned down to kiss her, and Cordelia leaned up as much as she could to return it, pressing her bound breasts up against his chest. Her teeth tugged at his lips as he broke the kiss, but she released a content sigh when Angel kissed her jawline, neck and collarbone.  
  
He could hear Cordelia's heart racing as his mouth lowered to her right breast and sucked the nipple into his mouth.  
  
"Oh fuck! Angel!"  
  
Angel smiled against her chest. He was doubly glad that she hadn't wanted to use gags, but they might need to invest in some soundproofing for the hotel. Cordy could be really loud. He would consider that later. Right now, he wanted to make Cordelia moan and cry out. He lifted his left hand to massage her other breast and felt his dick harden at the gasp she let out. So far, he was succeeding at his mission.


End file.
